shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
And You Too
And You Too is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the distorted village. Story Itu tells the player it was he who gave the Accelerator Core prototype to Shadow. He regretfully says that he had no choice and he was desperate to end the bloodshed. Itu knew Shadow is up to no good, but he had a slightest hope of saving his fellow Heralds, only to be left crushed in the end. A reflection of Itu is suddenly formed and attacks them. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a reflection of Itu. He can fill his shadow bar quickly by either dealing or taking damage. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat the reflection before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Itu's Reflection *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Rattlesnakes *Armor: Version 707 *Helm: Modulator *Ranged Weapon: Dragonfly's Bite (Needles) *Rule(s): Shadow Presence Perks *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's shadow energy by 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of its attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Asphyxia ' Bends down and release two shadow snakes from the Whip Katars. The snakes travel the ground towards the player. If they hit the player, they will take damage and the snakes will wrap themselves around the player and squeeze them, immobilizing the player. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around it. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of shadow flame directly below the player. *'Porcupine ' Leaps back and throws an upwards arc wave of giant shadow crystal needles at the player. If a needle collides, it shatters into smaller fragments that surround the player and home in, piercing them a second time. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends from the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery And You Too (1).jpg And You Too (2).jpg And You Too (3).jpg And You Too (4).jpg And You Too (5).jpg And You Too (6).jpg And You Too (7).jpg And You Too (8).jpg And You Too (9).jpg And You Too (10).jpg And You Too (11).jpg And You Too (12).jpg And You Too (13).jpg And You Too (14).jpg And You Too (15).jpg|If player loses And You Too (16).jpg And You Too (17).jpg And You Too (18).jpg And You Too (19).jpg|If player wins And You Too (20).jpg And You Too (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)